Integrated circuit dies are generally mounted in a package that not only protects the die from the external environment itself but also facilitates electrical and physical connection of the die to a circuit board or to other external circuit components.
Generally the production of dies in quantity from silicon wafers employs processes and production facilities different from those involved in package production. Accordingly, packages, which may cost more than the die alone, are often produced at a different location or by a different fabricator. Importantly, the time for production of a package that is designed for a particular die is generally greater than the time for production of the die itself. Thus, once design of the die has been finalized the design must be transmitted to the package fabricator, which then designs and produces packages in quantity for the dies. In some instances the time required for package design and production causes undesired delays in the availability of packages, thereby slowing die production. Once the package design has been finalized any further changes only greatly increases the total time of package design and production. This is true for dies of generally standardized design. Even greater delays are incurred in post-final design changes to packages intended for dies of custom design.
To avoid delays associated with package redesigning, it is often necessary for the die manufacturer either to stock large quantities of packages for a given die or stock large quantities of packages for many different types. Design and fabrication of a specially designed package may require up to several months, whereas design and fabrication of the die itself may require only a few days. Since package fabrication is a major consideration in the time of manufacture of useful die packages, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple-pin die package that avoids or minimizes the above mentioned problems and delays.